


Through my eyes

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: An MSR pregnancy sex fic, just because. NSFW.





	

Scully’s apartment was always a breath of fresh air after a Lamaze class. Something about the ripeness of the flesh, the cloying optimism of the class leader, the feeling that this was some kind of secret club they were signing up to always made him forget the hope and potential that was in the room. Back at her place, the brightness restored his faith that parenthood in the 21st century wasn’t some hippy trail to personal fulfillment; it was still the perfect miracle of human biology.  
Her place also helped him resist the terrors that still lurked in the darkened corners of his mind. He’d taken to hanging around for as long as she was prepared to let him. His apartment held shadows that even the daylight couldn’t fade. She seemed to enjoy his company for the most part, although she was still distant. Scully had always been guarded but before he was taken he’d seen her soften, the hard edges of her wick away. Their intimacy was something they both held close inside, not just out of courtesy to the Bureau, but because keeping it to themselves somehow seemed to magnify the intensity of their feelings. It was their delicious secret, too precious to share.  
‘Your massage techniques are improving,’ she said, swapping one foot for the other on his lap. ‘My feet get so sore.’  
‘The extra weight must be uncomfortable.’  
She patted her abdomen. ‘I think you’ll agree that this is worth a little bit of discomfort, Mulder.’  
‘Can I touch it?’  
‘Of course,’ she said, reaching for his hand. She guided it over her pyjama top, the silk moving under their joint hands. He sighed, closed his eyes. Her hand stopped moving and he opened his eyes again. She tucked her chin down. ‘You meant touch my skin, didn’t you?’  
She unbuttoned the top, letting the fabric fall over the sides of her belly. Close up, the skin was taut but not stretched. A brown line ran vertically down her belly. He traced it, up and down. She shivered.  
‘The linea nigra. It’s the extra melanin produced by pregnancy hormones that darken the connective tissue of the abdominal muscles.’  
‘It’s pretty sexy,’ he said, trying her out, and pleased to note the blush that spread across her chest. Her full breasts rose up and down as her breathing deepened.   
‘The line is always there, but it’s not visible until pregnancy.’  
‘Can I listen?’  
She shifted closer to him and he lay his ear against her stomach, leaving his hand at the edge of her pyjamas. She stroked circles in his hair. He brushed his fingers across the top her pyjama pants.  
‘The same hormones make the areolas darker, the labia, the clitoris.’  
‘Scully,’ he breathed, dipping his hands further, lifting up the fronts of her panties. The warmth of her was incredible. ‘Keep talking.’  
She giggled and pulled his head up, kissing him. ‘My couch is a little uncomfortable for this kind of thing. Especially when there are three of us to consider.’  
He pulled her up. ‘You talk dirty really well, Scully.’  
She draped her pyjama bottoms over the chair by her bed and laid the top over them. Her hair, longer than it had ever been, covered her face but he knew from her movements that she was hesitant to bare herself to him. It had been a long time – literally and figuratively. For them both, this was going to be like the first gym class back after summer break; exercising their emotions would hurt like hell.  
‘Scully, you’re beautiful.’ He hoped he didn’t sound trite. It was an oft-used phrase, but it was most certainly true.  
‘Oh, Mulder,’ she whispered. ‘I feel like I’ve swallowed a whale.’  
He moved towards her, reaching out his hands to stroke her belly again. ‘No, you look exquisite. The curves and the fullness of you, it’s like you’ve waited all your life to step into this skin. You’ve been transformed, are being transformed, before my eyes.’  
‘You’re making me feel like an X-File, Mulder.’  
‘Turn around, take a look at yourself.’  
‘I’ve seen it, Mulder. Believe me, I’ve seen it.’  
He turned her gently, standing her in front of the mirror. He lifted her hair away from her neck and kissed her there. ‘But not through my eyes.’  
He rubbed her sides, lingering at her waist and down to her hips, and back up again. ‘Can I tell you what I see?’  
‘Yes,’ she whispered, turning her face and kissing his chin. ‘Please.’  
His hands moved to her face, framing her fuller cheeks. ‘In your eyes I see love and fear, in your chin, I see stubbornness.’  
Moving lower, he brushed her collar bones, and he saw her nipples harden in an instant. ‘Here, I see that you carry your burdens without complaint, you pull your weight, you are strong.’ He kissed in the hollow where her neck met her shoulders.  
She lifted her arms to trap his hands over her breasts. ‘What do you see here, Mulder?’  
‘I see beauty and comfort.’ He traced her enlarged areolas, wondered at the blue veins that streaked her white skin. ‘And I see life.’  
She lifted her hands and they both gasped as her heavy breasts fell out of their grasp. He nestled his chin into her neck and ran his hands over her swollen belly. ‘And here, here I see nothing but beauty. I see your body accommodating another, nurturing, growing. I see our love.’  
Tears filled her eyes, and she sniffed gently, mumbling against his face, something warm but incoherent.  
His fingers linked under her belly and he pressed her against his growing hardness. ‘I see you, Scully. I see the real you.’  
‘Please Mulder,’ she whispered, pushing his hands lower.  
He pulled down her panties, skimmed kisses up the backs of her legs, over her bare ass, the tattoo. He stood up again, leaning her back to him, pushing a knee between her thighs, parting her. She looked away.  
‘Watch Scully. I want you to see what I see.’  
He stroked her in an agonisingly slow motion, back and forth. He rested the other hand over her pubis, exerting a gentle pressure there. She loosened, relaxed against him as he continued. He dipped a finger inside, sighing at her tight heat. His thumb found her clit and she yelped.  
‘Tender?’  
‘To the point of pain,’ she said.  
Her legs wobbled as he inserted a second finger, increasing his pace, until she clutched at his upper arm with her hand. ‘Let it go, Scully. I need to see you.’  
She turned her head and bit him through his shirt. The jolt of pleasure he felt surged through his groin and he pressed harder into her ass, grinding. She pushed back and he circled and pumped his fingers as she urged him on with her nibbling and moaning. When she came, she did so with such force that she bent forward, crying out his name. As her orgasm continued, she pulled his fingers deeper into her wetness.  
After, he sank down with her, breathless. Him kneeling, her sitting on his lap. He leant his chin on her shoulder. Their tears spilled over her chest, over her breasts. He dotted them into her skin, then took her belly in his hands.  
‘I see our child, our future. I see hope, Scully.’


End file.
